criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sam Hennings
|birthplace = Macon, GA |family = |yearsactive = 1985-present }} Samuel DeWitt "Sam" Hennings is an American actor. Biography Hennings was born in Macon, Georgia, on December 17, 1950, with German, English, and Scotch-Irish ancestry. He also resided in the cities of New York, San Francisco, and Los Angeles. He started working as an actor in television, film, and onstage during the 1980s. Hennings first appeared in episodes of Moonlighting, The Colbys, Dallas, Alfred Hitchcock Presents, Scarecrow and Mrs. King, and Houston Knights. He also made appearances in the films Jo Jo Dancer, Your Life Is Calling, On Our Own, and Private War. In the 1990s, Hennings landed guest-star roles in several TV shows, including Jake and the Fatman, The Trials of Rosie O'Neill, Murder She Wrote, Pacific Blue, The Magnificent Seven, Soldiers of Fortune, Inc., Walker, Texas Ranger, and Pensacola: Wings of Gold. Between the years of 1998 and 2001, Hennings starred in four episodes of the military drama series JAG. In those episodes, he portrayed two different characters. Further television work includes episodes of 18 Wheels of Justice, Strong Medicine, ER, E-Ring, Saving Grace, Dollhouse, and CSI: Miami. Hennings also made appearances in the films Mission Manila, Seasons of the Heart, Drop Zone, Point Last Seen, the made-for-TV film Hunter: Return to Justice, The Aviator, and Stolen Lives. On Criminal Minds Hennings portrayed U.S. Marshal John Tilghman, who assisted the BAU in their search for serial killer John Myers in the Season Eight premiere episode "The Silencer". Filmography *Escape from Polygamy (2013) as Merril *Franklin & Bash (2013) as Hugh King *Pawn Shop Chronicles (2013) as The Devil *Lauren (2012-2013) as Col. Harold (3 episodes) *Red Widow (2013) as Orson *The Mentalist (2013) as Jeffrey Coates *Criminal Minds - "The Silencer" (2012) TV episode - U.S. Marshal John Tilghman *Castle (2012) as Seth Harris *Memphis Beat (2010-2011) as Charlie "Whitehead" White (20 episodes) *Supernatural (2011) as Samuel Colt *The Dopler Effect (2011) as Mitchell *Look (2010) as Bob (3 episodes) *The Event (2010) as General Addington *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2002-2009) as John Rankow/Pete Banson (2 episodes) *CSI: Miami (2009) as Max DeSalvo *Cold Case (2009) as Randall Baxter *Stolen (2009) as Older Luke Wakefield *Dollhouse (2009) as Senator Boxbaum *Eleventh Hour (2008) as Deputy Sheriff Bill Larsson *Saving Grace (2007) as Joe Hanadarko (2 episodes) *The Work and the Glory III: A House Divided (2006) as Benjamin Steed *10 Tricks (2006) as Keith *E-Ring (2005-2006) as Col. David Lindstrom (2 episodes) *The Work and the Glory II: American Zion (2005) as Benjamin Steed *Soldier of God (2005) as Gerard de Ridfort *Havoc (2005) as Mr. Rubin *Eyes (2005) as Jack Baker *Bound by Lies (2005) as Lieutenant Bill Holleran (video) *The Aviator (2004) as Frank *The Work and the Glory (2004) as Benjamin Steed *Homeland Security (2004) as ATF Agent (uncredited) *ER (2003) as U.S. Financial Attache Steve Davison *The Lone Ranger (2003) as Mr. Hartman *Hunter: Return to Justice (2002) as Roger Prescott *Jumping for Joy (2002) as Pete White *Resurrection Blvd. (2001-2002) as Guy (2 episodes) *Squint (2001) as Sam Austin (short) *JAG (1998-2001) as Capt. Huddleston/Col. Ronald Vickers (4 episodes, credited as Sam D. Hennings) *Strong Medicine (2001) as Colonel Bomfeld *18 Wheels of Justice (2001) as Unknown Character *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1998-2000) as Charlie Kelly/Lt. Col. Gilbert Seaver (2 episodes) *Walker, Texas Ranger (1999) as J.T. Brody (2 episodes) *Killing Off (1999) as Gerard List (short) *Soldier of Fortune, Inc. (1999) as Sheriff Trapp *Playing Patti (1998) as Bill *Point Last Seen (1998) as Frank *The Magnificent Seven (1998) as Lucas James *The Beneficiary (1997) as Captain Greer *Race (1996) as Sam Dalton *Pacific Blue (1996) as Suicide *Behind the Waterfall (1995) as Rick *Indecent Behavior III (1995) as Frank Pavan *Murder, She Wrote (1995) as Webb Prentiss *Drop Zone (1994) as Torski *Seasons of the Heart (1993) as Jed Richards *Trade Winds (1993) as Will Philips (TV miniseries) *Secrets (1992) as Roy Alsop (TV miniseries) *Seedpeople (1992) as Tom Baines *Final Shot: The Hank Gathers Story (1992) as Coach Spencer *The Trials of Rosie O'Neill (1991) as Dr. Ray Waverly (2 episodes) *Shout (1991) as Travis Parker *Jake and the Fatman (1991) as Dr. Locke *Night Angel (1990) as Mr. Crenshaw *Mission Manila (1990) as Tony *Gideon Oliver (1989) as Drew Lord *Heartbeat (1989) as Charlie *Hunter (1989) as Eric Level *The Last Plane from Coramaya (1989) as Drew (video) *On Our Own (1988) as Jack Glover *Private War (1988) as Joseph Bates *Houston Knights (1988) as Unknown Character *Star Trek: The Next Generation (1988) as Ramsey *Scarecrow and Mrs. King (1986) as Janitor *Jo Jo Dancer, Your Life Is Calling (1986) as Policeman #2 *Alfred Hitchcock Presents (1986) as Patrolman *Dallas (1986) as Unknown Character *The Colbys (1985) as Reporter *Moonlighting (1985) as Jonathan Kaplan 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors